


I have to leave and I am so sorry!

by MacJackship



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family moments, Macs place, Plays after 3x14, Tears, another ending in there is Jack leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacJackship/pseuds/MacJackship
Summary: „I love you guys," he thought as he went out the door."
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I have to leave and I am so sorry!

It was the evening after the mission. Jack saw that Mac was still angry at him, as they sat at the fireplace in MacGyvers house. After he told everyone that he was leaving them, his family, all were shocked. Nobody said anything until Bozer had asked how long he would have to go. Jack didn't know. All he know was that he had to find Kovac and to make sure that he never hurt anyone again. He hated that he had to go but he didn't had a choice. The Delta Force only wishes that the Goverment had told him sooner. He sighed, stood up and went to his guest room. After a while Matilda Webber sat next to him and she said: „You know they don't hate you right?". A little smile crossed his face and he said: „I know but they are probably thinking that I don't want to be with them anymore. God I promised Mac not to leave him like his dad did." Tears were now streaming down his face. A painful smile crossed his face as he said: „How must he think of me?". He looked at his watch and sighed again. „It's time isn't it?", Matty said with a sad voice. He nodded and stood up. Jack entered the room and the other three agents looked up.

Bozer checked immediatly what was going on, so he walked to his friend and said: „Be careful out there, you here me." Jack nodded and smiled. They huged each other

„You will come back to us Dalton that is an order," told Matty him and he said: „Yes Ma'am."

The Agent turned around and looked at his girl. „Riley I am so proud of what you had become. No one is better for this Job then you. If ever something should happen to me I hope that you know that I love ya Honey. H...Honey I love you so much. Please look after you and Bozer for me." „You and me Pizza and Sciebols when you get back ok? Promise?", she asked, he nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek and said quietly: „Promise".

Now for the worst part. He turned around again. His eyes landed on his partner. More tears were now streaming down his face. He couldn't bring a word out and his friend started: „I know it is my turn now but I don't have really a speech prepaired." The blue eyes from his best friend were sad. It broke Jack his heart as he saw the tears were slowly coming.

„I am so so sorry Mac. I promised not to leave you like your father did but now I am not better then him. I...I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You are the reason why I am here. You are the reason that I am still alive and that I have a beautiful and wonderful family. I hope you know that I not only love you because you are my brother and best friend. I love you because you are the best person in the world with the biggest heart in the whole universe. Mac you know that you are like a son to me right?".

Mac didn't know what to say. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down and with one sob he threw himself in Jacks big hug. „I love you too Jack. Everything you said is the same with me. Thank you so much that you protected me so long. You are the best dad in the world and I am sorry that I didn't realize that when I searched for my father." With this words Jack cried even more. It hurted so damn much. He don't want to leave his kids alone but he had to, because one day Kovac would hurt them and Jack wouldn't let that happen. Not on his watch and not if he had something to say about this. „I am here. I got ya buddy," he said to his little brother.

Than everyone came togehter and did a group hug. After that he went to the door, throw his bag over his shoulder and before he went out the door he turned around and saluted with a watery smile.

„I love you guys," he thought as he went out the door.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
